Sugar, Yes Please
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: Alfred decides Penny is in love with two people at once and not only is he ok with that he has a perfect solution.


_**Obviously I don't own anything pertaining to Gotham! Penny is my OC! **_

**_Honestly this was supposed to just be a little pwp thing and then before I knew it I'd written two chapters. _**

**_Penny is my OC. In The Sweetest Things I found myself thinking if things were a little different, in a different fic I'd probably ship her with Harvey too. I only ship her and Alfred in The Sweetest Things and Broship her and Harvey. So I started writing another fic centred around her and Harvey and THEN I ended up writing this thing... whatever this is... _**

**_I'm sorry, not sorry. _**

* * *

><p>''Harvey.'' Alfred's voice is steady, he doesn't show a single sign of the nerves he feels. He's quite frankly never done anything like this before but then again he's never been in a situation like this before. When he Martha and Thomas started their relationship it was Thomas who sat them both down and said he wanted his cake and too eat it and he had a funny feeling Martha and Alfred felt the same. In the same breath he'd also admitted that Martha had once called out Alfred's name during sex. That was it that had been the beginning of those two happy years.<p>

This was different though, Alfred didn't find Harvey attractive like he did Thomas. With Thomas and Martha they had been friends and things had built and smouldered. This was different though, Alfred did find Harvey attractive on some level but that wasn't the driving force behind him wanting to do this. Harvey gives Penny something Alfred can't and Alfred knows it. He knows she loves him, knows she misses him and it pains him to see her, he catches her sometimes in thought and she thinks he doesn't know but he does. He's known since Harvey gave him a good talking too over how he treated her when the assassins broke in.

Alfred has to admit that the idea didn't come to him immediately. Initially he thought about leaving Penny but he realised that was all wrong. Penny had two sides to her and she had found something that called to both sides in Alfred and Harvey. Alfred wasn't very good at the touchy feely stuff, he was very much stiff upper lip. Oh he would comfort her but he knew she was putting on a front at times so he didn't have to deal with her emotions. Alfred would do anything for her, anything at all but he knew that she needed him because he was so grounded. If she started to spiral down he was able to make her see reality. With Harvey he was very much a teddy bear and he appealed to that nature in her, when she needed comfort of a different kind it was him she turned too.

Alfred Pennyworth was sure of two things as he summoned the courage to suggest what he was about to; Penny loved him and Penny loved Harvey. He was also sure of the fact he loved Penny and that he wanted her to be happy, he also couldn't deny the small part of him that was starting to see the uncouth detective the way Penny did. He couldn't deny that in fact he quite liked that too, Harvey had the wonderful ability to get under one's skin. Whilst Gordon was simply knight in shining armour trying to save the world, Harvey was uncouth and raw. That's how Alfred would describe him and he found himself liking that more than he'd thought he would.

''Alf, Earth to Alfred.'' Harvey was waving at Alfred and Alfred was starting to realise he hadn't said anything and he'd been staring. ''You're kinda scaring me. Is it Penn? What happened where is she?''

''I'm not really sure how to suggest this without sounding like a complete twasok.'' Alfred admitted his brow furrowing as he paced in the study. Harvey pulled a face that said he was sure whatever Alfred was about to say he wasn't going to like.

''Do you love her?'' Alfred asked him.

''Penny?'' Harvey furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of his neck then his beard, he let out a laugh. ''Look, you got nothing to worry about Alf, she loves you.'' Harvey replied shaking his head.

''Except she doesn't just love me does she.'' Alfred said sighing and rubbing his brow.

''What the hell you talkin' about? Look me and Penn, we're just friends you've got nothing to worry about.'' Harvey shook his head and turned away from Alfred. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He knew Penny would get him in trouble like this. Honestly he could see what she liked in the guy in a weird way, he had this James Bond-esque thing that Harvey could dig on occasion. Harvey had experimented in his youth, had kind of had a good time with a few guys but honestly when it came down to it he really did prefer women. Still at time he could see Alfred through Penny's eyes and he could almost see why she found him so damn attractive, he could also see why she'd choose Alfred over himself.

''Ok, this really isn't-'' Alfred paused to rub his brow for a moment. ''Right, well, the thing is I'm bloody well certain of two things and that is Penny loves you and she loves me. She's not been the same since she moved up here to the manor and I think it's because she's not been seeing you.''

''Hey man, wait me and Penn we never, well no one time we did but you guys weren't together.'' Harvey said holding his hands up defensively.

''I'm not, I'm not saying it's a bad thing but I don't like seeing her unhappy and you're not actually that bad looking of a fella and I had a bit of a brain wave on the whole thing.'' Alfred stated his voice shifting a tad nervously.

''Wait, wait, wait, wait-'' Harvey swallowed his drink back and shook his head. ''Are you, are you tryin' to suggest we-'' Harvey narrowed his brow. ''You know you should talk to her about this first, you can't just share her around.'' Harvey sounded a little angry.

''I'm not suggesting I share her around bloody hell! You really think that little of me! I'm talking to you first because you know bloody well what she'll do if I ask her directly.'' Alfred said getting a little defensive himself.

''Deny it.'' Harvey said. He tilted his head at Alfred, could he fuck him? If it came down to it? Probably, actually that was more than a probably. The thought of having his face buried in Penny's cunt and Alfred balls deep in him sent a shiver up Harvey's spine that he couldn't deny. ''So what is it exactly you're suggesting here Alf?'' Harvey asked leaning off the fire place. The thought of Penny sandwiched between the two of them honestly made Harvey's dick twitch. He was surprised if he was honest that it didn't bring up feelings of jealously. ''Say it.'' Harvey said.

''I'm suggesting that we have a menage et trois.'' Alfred replied. ''And if that's goes well I'm suggesting we embark on a sort of unconventional relationship. I can't say I love you Harvey, I can't even say right now that I anything more than have occasional moments of fancy for you but I love Penny and I know you love her too and for now I think that's enough.'' Alfred admitted.

''Gee make a guy feel special Alf.'' Harvey rolled his eyes. ''All right I can dig that. I'm game.'' He nodded.

''Game for what?'' It was like perfect timing when she appeared in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. Bruce was away on a school trip. Four days with no master Bruce in the mouse meant she could catch up on chores, she'd been finishing a load of laundry before she'd come over. It surprised her to see Harvey there and she was honestly overcome with the girlish urge to run over to him and hug him. Inhale everything about him and not let go for several minutes. ''Game for what.'' Penny repeated when no one answered her.

''You're boyfriend over here wants us to have an unconventional relationship.'' Harvey said.

''Little more tact wouldn't have hurt.'' Alfred muttered.

''Just telling it like it is.'' Harvey replied, Penny's face had dropped and her face was doing a funny thing.

''Excuse me?'' The defences were up, straight away and Alfred could see her trying to work out whether it was something she'd done wrong, whether Alfred didn't fancy her any more or whether Harvey had suggested the damn thing.

''Penny I know you love him too.'' Alfred said and Penny looked affronted in fact she recoiled a little. Harvey didn't flinch because he knew the over reaction was for Alfred. It was odd how calm he felt, Penny's boyfriend, the Wayne's butler had just suggested he enter a threeway relationship with them because Penny was in love with them both and because Alfred may or may not find him a bit attractive. Surely he should be freaking out a little but he wasn't, instead he was dead calm and feeling a little bit like pieces were slipping into place.

Alfred was the same, completely calm, completely ready and willing. His concern though was Penny, was her reaction.

''No I love you.'' Penny said but the denial was too strong in her voice. She was breathing deeply now. Upset and frustrated and unsure of what was happening.

''Penny it's ok. It's all right, we've agreed-'' Alfred didn't finish the sentence before Penny slapped him straight across the face.

''You've agreed? I'm not a fucking dog, who do you think you are? You can't just share me out like a damn blow up doll. Take turns.'' Penny sounded disgusted.

''He didn't mean it like that Penn and you know it.'' Harvey chastised her because Alfred looked wounded.

''I might have known you'd be up the front fucking suggesting that!'' Penny growled at him.

''Hey it wasn't even me who suggested it so don't get your damn panties in a twist.'' Harvey poured himself another drink and Alfred took a step towards Penny.

''Penny. It's ok. I know you love me but I also know you're in love with that buffoon over there.'' Alfred said the words but there was a grin sent Harvey's way. ''And he loves you. By god this is the worst thing I've ever had to admit to but the glances I get at him through your eyes I can start to see why. I. We want you to be happy that's all and we're both in agreement that this could work.'' Alfred said to her. Harvey nodded but Penny was breathing deeply and looking irritated, deeply so. She'd always been told she couldn't be in love with two people at once but she'd always felt she could. She'd got into a sort of three way relationship when she was at school. It was odd but she'd never felt as at home as she had then. She couldn't admit that to Alfred though what if this was some kind of trap? She didn't want to lose either of them, not to this. Especially not to this.

''Get off me.'' Penny growled pushing him away and storming back out of the room. She cried for a good few minutes in frustration. This was an absolutely perfect solution to the ache in her heart, she missed Harvey, really missed and she felt like something was missing when she didn't see him. She felt the same way about Alfred though and she'd found herself allowing the thought of a threesome to enter her head more than once.

''Penn.'' Harvey entered the room and dropped down next to her.

''Is this some sort of sick joke?'' She asked him slowly.

''Don't talk stupid, course it ain't. He loves you Penn and so do I. He just wants to see you happy and I think he's really into the idea now he's convinced himself of it. Reckon he's probably done something like this before.'' Harvey admitted leaning back in his seat.

''But you two don't love each other, you barely know each other.'' Penny furrowed her brow again.

''But we love you. Besides we can get to know each other, he's not that bad for a valet and I gotta admit the thought of getting between you two kinda gets me hot. I saw you that night in the alley, you should be more careful.'' Harvey replied letting out a laugh when she slapped him. ''Penn if you really don't wanna do this that's ok, but if you do wanna give it a go you need to tell us because we're more than ready.'' Harvey said seriously.

''He's right I have done this before.'' Alfred said making her jump and let out a sigh. He held a glass of whiskey in front of her face and urged her to move up. Without thinking about it Penny shifted and when Alfred was sat down, tie half undone and askew, Penny put her head and back against his chest and her feet across Harvey's lap.

''Martha and Thomas?'' Penny asked him taking a swig of her drink and feeling the warmth of it engulf her. Harvey put his hands on her leg absent mindedly, tracing circles on a stocking clad thigh.

''It was Thomas who instigated it, he was, well he was quite openly flirting with me a lot as was Martha and it came to a head. He stated that he wanted to have his cake and eat it. He wanted Martha to be able to have me and he wanted to have me and he said he knew from the way I looked at them both that I'd thought about it too.'' Alfred admitted. ''It was strange at first but we fell into a routine quite easily.'' Alfred added. Penny was silent for a moment and she took another drink. She could get used to this, it was far too easy to fall into this. Harvey on one side of her, Alfred the other it all just felt so natural and she felt so at ease.

''Ok, ok if we're going to do this I want, well I don't wanna lose anyone. I mean I get if things go wrong but if you're not into it you have to say. Please. Don't just do this for me.'' Penny said firmly.

''I already told ya, the thought of getting between you two gets me hot.'' Harvey admitted.

''It does?'' Alfred asked him curiously, he was stroking Penny's arm gently. Penny could fall asleep like this, the motions were so soothing.

''I was tellin' her I saw you two in the alley.'' Harvey admitted his hands slipping further up her leg, soft, slow but with a certain intent. Penny wasn't paying attention to them she was thinking about something and Harvey nodded to Alfred with a grin playing at his lips.

''You saw us?'' Alfred asked him.

''Oh yeah, you wanna be careful where you start that kinda' thing Alf, still I gotta say it left me pretty hot and bothered. Kinda hard to walk back to the car.'' Harvey said wriggling his brows, Alfred just raised a brow and put his whiskey glass down slipping a hand around Penny's waist.

It was an ambush of the sweetest kind and she hadn't even realised it was coming. Penny shifted against Alfred closing her eyes for a moment, the shift left her neck bare and Alfred started to kiss slowly. First it was a chaste peck before he went back in more firmly. Pressing his lips against her neck and sucking gently.

A grin spread across Harvey's face as he watched a pleasant smile spread across Penny's face. Harvey's hands spread firm on her legs, massaging up past the hemline of her skirt and creeping towards her panties as Alfred's hand moved from her waist to cupping her breast. As Harvey's fingers brushed the sex beneath her panties Penny inhaled sharply and arched slightly against him. This was new for Penny, this was odd, there were hands reaching to all the places she wanted them and already it was rather intense. Harvey shifted her panties a grin plastering his features at how damp she was. She could deny it all she wanted but clearly the thought of Harvey and Alfred lavishing her with attention got her hot, incredibly so. Harvey brushed his thumb over her clit and revelled in the sound she made, Alfred slipped a hand inside her blouse and palmed the breast there. Alfred could feel her nipple coming to a point underneath her bra. Harvey slipped two fingers inside her slowly, pressing his thumb against her clit. Her knickers pushed to the side.

Alfred pushed her bra aside and as his lips ravished her neck his hands left her breasts to make light work of getting the shirt open.

Penny groaned loudly, chest arching up into Alfred's hands, hips pressing down against Harvey's hand. She had never realised how much she ached for Harvey's touch until now. They'd only had one night together and yet she'd not been able to get it out of her head. He'd been good, incredibly good. Alfred she'd had the pleasure of most nights, he was so good with his hands, actually Alfred was good at just about everything and that included talking during sex, he seemed to know exactly what to say at exactly the right time.

''You look so bloody beautiful like this Miss Clarke.'' Alfred whispered into her ear as Harvey crooked his fingers against her g-spot.

''Oh fuck.'' Penny moaned arching again, the orgasm caught her off guard, it was a heady combination of Alfred's hands about her chest, his words at her ear and Harvey's fingers. They all led to the most delicious feeling that raced through her and made her eyes blow wide, her cunt tighten around Harvey's fingers. Harvey watched her, watched her chest, the way it flushed red. He watched the way her mouth dropped open, how intent Alfred was in making her come and he felt his own dick painfully hard against his zipper. Hard for Alfred and that look on his face, hard for Penny and the noises she made. He thought about just unzipping, grabbing a condom and getting in there but it seemed Alfred could sense it and he had other plans.

''That was quick.'' Alfred chuckled against her ear.

''I'm fucked aren't I?'' Penny said her cheeks flushed, eyes closed as her breathing returned to normal, head pressed against Alfred's chest. ''Every time you two want to convince me of something you're going to ambush me and I'll be fucked.'' Penny said opening her eyes to find Harvey's face hovering over hers.

''Not yet you're not.'' He grinned at her leaning down to kiss her. When he'd finished Penny turned her head to Alfred's.

''Ok, let's give it a go.'' She grinned at him leaning up to kiss him. ''We should take this to your room.'' She added.


End file.
